ChatRoom
by ShexRainbow
Summary: Una mala cita, una noche con el computador, un destino caprichoso.
1. Valentine's Day

**_Claramente, Pokémon no me pertenece_**

* * *

 **ChatRoom**

 _ **By Rainbow**_

 **Cap. I Valentin's Day**

Estaba cansada, aburrida, prácticamente desesperada. Su mente traicionera no la dejaba tranquila ningún día después de tantos años transcurridos.

Agobiante.

Pero ella sabía que parte de culpa se la había creado a apropósito, leyendo novelas románticas, viendo películas de la misma índole. Estaba de vacaciones y por lo tanto tenía demasiado tiempo libre para su gusto, y esos momentos en que la aburrición actuaba, su mente divagaba y exploraba los rincones más lejanos de su memoria. ¡BASTA!, si tan solo fuera así de fácil, que con una sola orden volviera todo a la normalidad.

Y por normalidad se refería a los momentos en que se encontraba trabajando, ajetreada con el gimnasio, con las cuentas, con los oponentes, con los pokémon, etc. Eran los únicos momentos en que su mente se centraba en cosas realmente importantes y necesarias.

Los primeros días de vacaciones eran hermosas, descanso total, era obvio que las necesitaba. Pero 2 semanas, 3 semanas, 1 mes…ya no sabía en qué más ocupar su tiempo. Lo que con más frecuencia realizaba era visitar su amado océano, tomaba su Azumarill y su moto y emprendía el viaje a la playa que tenía más cerca de Celeste y allí se quedaba por algunos días disfrutando del mar arrendando una cabañita para ella y su pokémon hasta que su mente comenzaba nuevamente a atormentarla y queriendo arrancar volvía a casa, por lo menos conversar con alguien –como sus hermanas- la despejaban un poco.

" _No entiendo para que te vuelves de la playa, si a los 3 días de nuevo vas para allá"._ Eran las palabras que sus hermanas le repetían cada vez que volvía. Y la verdad era que si fuera por ella nunca más volvía al gimnasio, pero vaya que tenía que lidiar con su cabeza cuando se quedaba mucho tiempo sola.

Y como era obvio, la persona que le complicaba tanto la mente era el famoso amigo de la infancia, entrenador obsesivo, dueño del conocido pokémon eléctrico y actualmente Maestro de la región. Años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto; fue para una ceremonia que había organizado La Liga Pokémon, ella asistía por ser unas de las mejores líderes de gimnasio, y él fue un invitado por estar participando en alcanzar la maestría. Cuando la colorina lo vio en esa fiesta quiso salir corriendo, más no lo hizo ya que estaba parada frente a Lance que le conversaba de manera apasionada sobre los nuevos planes para optimizar los gimnasios de la región. El resto de la velada pasó sin más acontecimientos, los dos amigos nunca se toparon, el entrenador nunca se enteró que su ex compañera de viaje se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

Misty se odiaba tanto por no lograr superar a su amigo, de verdad habían pasado milenos desde sus últimas aventuras juntos y prácticamente todos los días lo recordaba, se odiaba tanto de haberse enamorado totalmente de él, lamentaba todos los días el momento en que dejó de verlo como un amigo, cierto que estaba consciente de lo tonta que era, pero tenía un _bichito_ dentro de ella que soñaba románticamente en esa historia de amor que nunca sería real.

* * *

Era 14 de febrero, " _grandioso"_ susurró cuando despertó esa mañana y se dio cuenta de la fecha, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar desayuno, su hermana Daisy ya se encontraba ahí tomando una taza de café.

̶ Buenos días pequeña, feliz día del amor ̶ Se acercó su hermana colocando un beso en su mejilla.

̶ Hola Daisy, igual ̶ Acotó indiferente.

̶ ¿Y?, ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? – Volvió a preguntar la rubia volviendo a sentarse junto con su taza de café.

̶ Bueno pues, primero vendrá mi novio a buscarme con un ramo de rosas, saldremos a la feria, nos subiremos a todos los juegos, luego me llevará a una cena de lo más romántica, y terminaremos el mágico día tomados de las manos, viendo las estrellas y jurándonos amor eterno ̶ Se explayó sarcásticamente Misty, queriendo en el fondo de su corazón (o queriéndolo ese maldito _bicho_ ) que fuera verdad.

̶ Bueno, Mist, si no fueras tan esquiva con los hombres, toda esa gran historia que me acabas de contar sería cierta. Lo que es yo, saldré con Tracey de picnic, y Lily saldrá con sus amigas a buscar un Valentín por el día – Daisy llevaba buen rato saliendo con Tracey quien seguía trabajando en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, Lily seguía soltera, pero no sola. En cuanto a Violet, se mudó a Cuidad Viridian para tener su propio trabajo, logró colocar una boutique con su propia colección de ropa en el centro comercial de la cuidad.

Misty ignoró por completo el comentario de la hermana y continuó con su desayuno, hasta que de repente su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. ¡Un mensaje!, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, obvio que su mente creo la escena perfecta en que el mensaje sería de _aquel_ _chico_ quien la invitaba a pasar el día con él. Era claro que eso no iba a suceder.

̶ ¿no vas a contestar? ̶ Preguntó Daisy cuando se dio cuenta que Misty no se lanzó inmediatamente al celular.

̶ debe ser algún mensaje de la compañía de teléfono ̶ Respondió tratando de sonar desinteresada, aunque por dentro se moría por saber si era _Él_ quien le enviaba el sms.

̶ ¡bah!, déjame ver ̶ Y Daisy estiró su brazo para alcanzar el celular de su hermana, más no lo consiguió ya que Misty fue más rápida y lo tomó antes. Y para que iba a hacer más agonizante la incertidumbre por lo que miró la pantalla del aparato para ver de quien se trataba, y para descontento predecible de ella, el remitente no era del chico maestro. Pero sorpresa se llevó de igual forma cuando leyó por completo el mensaje.

" _Hola Linda, espero que aún tengas guardado mi número, pero si no es así -_ _\- soy Richard. Me recuerdas cierto? Hahaha bueno te escribía para invitarte a salir hoy, si es que claro no tienes otros planes. Espero tu respuesta, iré a buscarte por si quieres que nos juntemos._

 _Besos."_

Richard era un amigo de Misty, hace tiempo que se conocían pero hace poco que eran amigos como tal, éste trabajaba en el gimnasio de Celeste cuando eran las épocas de caos cerca de la fecha del campeonato de La Liga, por lo que Misty contrataba de harto personal para que le ayudaran. Richard siempre fue muy atento con la líder, tenían la misma edad, les gustaba las mismas cosas, tenían conversaciones divertidísimas, nunca se aburrían juntos, salían de paseo cada fin de semana, o eso hacían hasta que el muchacho tuvo que viajar a Hoenn por temas familiares hace meses atrás. Otro buen amigo que se alejaba de ella. " _Bien Misty, eres perfecta para conservar amistades"_ se había dicho la chica cuando se enteró que Richard se marchaba por un tiempo.

̶ es un mensaje de Richard ̶ Comentó Misty con sus ojos abierto de asombro.

̶ ¡wow! ¿En serio? ¿Volvió?, ese chico siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, ¿Qué quiere?

̶ me está invitando a salir hoy ̶ Continuó la menor aun con mucha sorpresa

̶ ¡PUES RESPÓNDELE INMEDIATAMENTE Y ANDA A ARREGLARTE! ̶ Gritó exaltada Daisy – Quizás este por fin sería el gran día para ambos ̶ Dijo con una entonación de agotamiento.

̶ ¿de qué hablas? ̶ Preguntó Misty pero ignorando realmente si le respondían o no. Y en vez de seguir hablando con su hermana procedió a responder el mensaje y a darse una oportunidad para su corazón y mente.

" _Vaya Richard! Que sorpresa! Claro que aún tengo tu número guardado, y obvio que te recuerdo. Y respecto a tu invitación, la acepto encantada! Puedes pasar por mí a las 3pm, te parece?_

 _Nos vemos!"_

Terminó su desayuno y subió a su cuarto para ver que ropa ponerse para esa tarde, quería verse bonita para su amigo, o más bien para ella misma, hace mucho tiempo que no se arreglaba. Hace mucho tiempo que se veía al espejo y observaba una cansada versión de su persona, inclusive en vacaciones. Dejó lista la ropa para usar horas más tarde, escogió un vestido color celeste con un floreado rosa pálido, muy simple, pero acorde al día, combinaría la prenda con unas lindas y cómodas sandalias de color rosa.

Habían pasado las horas y Misty estaba arreglada, vestida, peinada y maquillada, nada extravagante, todo muy delicado. Se despidió de sus hermanas, y de Azumarill quien feliz miraba como su entrenadora estuvo casi toda la mañana paseándose de un lugar a otro alistándose para la cita, se veía contenta, o por lo menos eso esperaba su pokémon. Pero la verdad, más que contenta la chica estaba nerviosa, nerviosa porque hace tiempo no veía a su amigo Richard y porque su mente le jugaba malas pasadas de vez en cuando, ese maldito _bicho_ la hacía sentirse culpable por salir con otra persona que no sea _Él_ , una tontera claro, pero ella no podía controlarlo.

Ya todo listo, Misty salió a la entrada de su gimnasio para encontrarse con Richard, quien puntualmente estaba llegando al gimnasio.

̶ Misty! ¡Hola! ̶ gritó el chico corriendo al encuentro de ella, abrazándola fuertemente, ciertamente como Daisy había comentado había un cierto enamoramiento por parte del muchacho hacia la peli naranja

̶ me alegra que hayas vuelto ̶ Misty daba palmadas en la espalda del chico mientras se mantenía el abrazo. Era cero incomodidad para ella la cercanía con el muchacho, por lo menos eso sentía exceptuando los momentos en que su _bicho_ interno aparecía y hacia que se tensara completamente al estar con un chico (cualquier chico). " _tonta"_ se auto regañaba.

Richard era un muchacho un poco más alto que Misty de contextura delgada, bien delgada. Pelo castaño claro y ojos celestes, trabajaba en la industria de alimento pokémon, por lo que era principal ayuda alimentando a los pokémon del gimnasio Celeste cuando era contratado.

̶ Bueno querida, yo tengo un plan excelente para hoy, pero conociéndote, sé que quieres decidir tú adonde queremos ir.

̶ Jajaja, que eres tonto Ri, como voy a arruinar el plan que tienes preparado para nosotros.

̶ te estoy dando la oportunidad, deberías tomarla.

̶ ya, está bien, me encantaría pasar este día en la playa, una bien escondida, lejos de todas las parejas que van a andar por ahí hoy.

̶ ¡vaya que te conozco bien!- Pues para sorpresa de Misty, Richard había pensado lo mismo que ella, por lo que tenía organizado un picnic a orillas del mar, por suerte Richard había conseguido por sus buenos contactos en donde trabaja una playa privada, en la que estarían solo ellos dos, subieron al auto del muchacho y partieron su rumbo a la costa.

̶ por cierto, te ves muy linda hoy- dijo Richard mientras encendía el motor de su automóvil.

̶ ¿sólo hoy?- Bromeó Misty sin darle mucha importancia al alago del chico, ambos rieron.

Luego de un par de horas llegaron al lugar, bajaron del auto y bajaron las cosas para el picnic, las que seguidamente acomodaron ya estando en la playa. El clima estaba perfecto, y lo que hacía más perfecto todo, es que solo estaba ellos. Misty se sacó sus sandalias y corrió a la orilla del mar para mojarse sus pies. Luego regresó para sentarse junto a Richard y comer las ricas cosas que éste había traído, si bien su trabajo era la comida pokémon, se manejaba perfectamente en la comida para humanos. Conversaron amenamente, Richard contaba su experiencia en Hoenn mientras Misty hablaba escuetamente de sus vacaciones (no había hecho mucho la verdad), estaban muy entretenidos y alegres, y así estuvieron hasta la puesta de sol…

̶ Que hermoso… ̶ Susurró Misty cuando notó que el cielo y todo el lugar inclusive ella se tornó de un naranjo como sus cabellos y el sol se encontraba entrando poco a poco al enorme océano, le encantaba observar el atardecer, para ella siempre era algo nuevo, y trataba de nunca perdérselo cuando viajaba al mar, todas las tardes se sentaba junto a Azumarill a observarlo.

̶ No tanto como tú, feliz San Valentín ̶ El susurro que Misty pensaba que fue inaudible, fue lo contrario para Richard quien aprovechó de su comentario para realizar la jugada que había estado esperando toda la tarde, tocó la mano de la chica que estaba cerca de él y con un movimiento rápido la tomo y entrelazó sus dedos con los delgados dedos de ella. Misty perpleja sacó su vista del horizonte y la enfocó en su mano la cual estaba unida a otra.

̶ Pero que… ̶ no alcanzó a decir nada más pues sus labios fueron presionados por los labios del castaño mientras el sol al frente de ellos se escondía e iba oscureciéndose más y más el lugar.

Misty tenía los ojos abiertos en shock, viendo al chico frente a ella, ¡besándola! y una de sus manos tensa entrelazada a la de él. Era obvio que ella no sentía lo mismo que sentía el chico para con ella. No le gustaba, no estaba enamorada, pero tampoco apartaba a Richard de sus labios, entonces lo pensó, ¿y por qué no?, lentamente cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar en el beso, más bien, dejó de tensar sus labios dándole la señal a Richard que lo había aceptado. La noche se estaba adentrando y consigo la oscuridad, ya el sol había desaparecido por completo, y no mucho se veía. El beso seguía, y cada vez más intenso. Mientras Misty se encontraba peleando con su corazón para sentir algo con ese beso, ya que hasta el momento nada brotaba en su mente, no sentía que su pulso se aceleraba o brotaban cosquillas en su estómago, respondía al beso mecánicamente, esperando ansiosa que sus hormonas se activaran.

Todo lo contrario lo que sucedía con el chico, que cada vez se dejaba llevar más y más, era el mejor momento de su vida, ¡besando a la chica que tanto le gustaba!, se aprovechó de la oscuridad (y claro, del momento que estaba teniendo) para dejar de lado las vergüenzas y para intensificar todo un poco más, y un poco más, mientras que con una mano sostenía la de Misty con la otra comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de la muchacha sin consentimiento.

Todo el mágico momento que supuestamente había en esa playa acabó de un momento a otro. Misty sintió un escalofrío horrible cuando sintió la mano del chico recorrerla, por lugares tan íntimos para ella, hace muchos años que no era una persona de piel, y trataba siempre de mantener su metro cuadrado, aunque le hubieran tocado algo tan simple como el codo se sentía demasiada pasada a llevar. Empujó al chico con tantas fuerzas lejos de su cuerpo que éste quedó tirado en la arena.

̶ Misty…yo… ̶ No sabía que decir el chico cuando se dio cuenta de la situación que se había colocado él mismo.

̶ llévame a casa ̶ Dijo Misty levantándose del lugar y caminando directo al auto. Quería escapar de ahí, irse lejos, se sentía tan incómoda, ese beso que no tenía ningún sentido para ella, que la tocaran de esa forma, que se haya dado la oportunidad de hacer esas tonterías la tenía histérica, no con el chico, con ella misma, se volvía a odiar.

̶ Misty, lo siento, yo…yo pensé… ̶ Trataba de disculparse el chico mientras corría detrás de ella en dirección a la salida.

̶ ¡cállate Richard, llévame a casa! ̶ Le gritó, aunque internamente le estaba gritando a sus pensamientos, que ahora sí la tenían al borde de la locura. Era tanto que ni siquiera pensaba cosas coherentes, el hecho de escuchar todo ese ruido mental la tenía irritada.

Se subieron al auto, Misty se sentó en los asientos de atrás. No hablaron nada durante todo el camino, el cual Richard trató de hacerlo más corto posible corriendo a una velocidad un poco más alta de lo permitida. Entrada la noche, llegaron a Celeste, Richard trató de decir algo más fue interrumpido con el portazo que le dio su amiga al bajarse del auto. La miró como entraba al gimnasio y hecho a andar su auto para retirarse.

̶ Hola Azumarill ̶ Saludó a su pokémon con su voz apenas audible, se encontraba sola en la casa, lo notó al entrar y encontrar con todas las luces apagadas, de seguro que sus hermanas no llegaban a dormir esta noche. – Estoy bien, solo un poco agotada ̶ Le comentó a Azumarill mientras le acariciaba su cabeza quien no dejaba de jalarle el vestido preocupado por la cara de tristeza que tenía la líder.

La chica se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó una taza enorme de chocolate bien cargado. ¿Y ahora que hacia?, no quería dormir, tampoco lo hubiera hecho con todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo su cabeza con la memoria reciente, tampoco quería ver televisión, a esas horas no habría nada bueno de programación y de seguro terminaría poniendo una película romántica y cursi que le haría peor, era masoquista, pero en ese mismo momento no deseaba serlo. La última opción era navegar por el internet. Se fue a su cuarto y se conectó a su computadora, claro que por todo lo que navegaba era entorno al amor, hasta las recomendaciones que le daba de videos en poketube eran de romanticismo. Ella amaba lo romántico pero no ahora, no quería con nada de eso ahora. Cerró la página y varías más cuando pensó en algo que tendría cero romanticismo. Colocó una dirección en la barra de búsquedas y entró a un chat online, ¡Claro!, que mejor sería que chatear con personas que al igual que ella estaban en internet a esas horas, un día como ese. Era el lugar perfecto para arrancar de todas las cursilerías.

Ingresó un apodo " _Lanturn"_ y colocó la imagen del pokémon como avatar, era opcional colocar su cámara y aparecer ella misma como avatar pero conocía muy bien cómo era el internet, era mucho mejor dejarlo en el anonimato y nunca revelar nada personal.

El chat en donde se había mentido funcionaba de la siguiente forma; las personas con las cuales chateaban aparecían de forma aleatoria, tu podías quedarte conversando con ellos, o darles en siguiente, (ellos también te podían dar siguiente a ti), se podía usar micrófono o cámara (más Misty no lo hizo), y si no le dabas en aceptar en 5 segundos, automáticamente se te cambiaba la persona con quien tenías para conversar.

Misty estuvo dándole siguiente a tanta gente que ya lo hacía de forma automática, la mayoría que saltaba eran tipos degenerados que no tenían pudor alguno de mostrar sus vergüenzas, a Misty le costaba entender que había gente que se quedaban chateando con algunos de ellos, o más bien que se quedaban _no chateando_ con ellos. Luego de muchos _siguientes_ de ella y para ella, pensó en la mala idea que se le había ocurrido y en los 15 minutos de su vida perdidos viendo un sinfín de órganos masculinos por la pantalla. Iba a cerrar la página cuando una imagen de avatar le llamo la atención (la habían saltado justo cuando decidió que era hora de retirarse), el avatar era la imagen de un lindo Pichu, lo que le llamó la atención fue que era una fotografía real y no una imagen sacada de internet como ella lo había hecho con su avatar. Lo dio clic en aceptar antes de que acabaran los 5 segundos y le iba a escribir un _hola_ cuando apareció en su pantalla.

RED97: **no me des siguiente por favor quiero hablar con alguien normal .**

Aquello le hizo mucha gracia a Misty, de seguro esa persona estaba tan aburrida como ella de lo que se encontraba a cada rato en la página

Lanturn: _cansado de penes? Jajaja_

RED97: **UFF increíble, no entiendo como haya gente así, como desesperada por llamar la atención**

Lanturn: _algo más que la atención creo yo jajajaja_

RED97: **jeje, y bien, lanturn…? Ese es tu nombre? Que haces por acá?**

Lanturn: _no pondré mi verdadero nombre en un chat como este, y estoy matando el aburrimiento, y tú?_

RED97: **pues yo aquí agregando a mi colección, miembros masculinos jajaja igual que tu aburriéndome…hey eres un chico? O realmente un pokémon que aprendió a chatear xD me podrás responder eso o también es muy personal para el chat?**

Lanturn: _soy mujer, te complica?_

RED97: **no para nada, solo era para saber cómo tratarte, femenina o masculinamente jeje ^,^**

Misty canceló por un momento la idea de irse, pues le estaba resultando bastante bien la conversación y en tan solo un rato se había reído bastante.

RED97: **yo soy un chico por si acaso, para que no me digas cosas como "que simpática eres" o "eres la mejor chica con la que he chateado" :P**

Lanturn: _no tenía pensado decir eso jajaja pero gracias por la aclaración_

RED97: **y frecuentas este chat muy seguido?**

Lanturn: _la verdad es que no me metía hace años, no tengo mucho tiempo para estas cosas, generalmente permanezco muy ocupada_

RED97: **la verdad yo igual, no paso muy metido en la computadora, pero como hoy es un día especial he estado aquí casi todo el día xP mmm pensándolo bien, es raro que una chica esté en internet un día como hoy, acaso se acabó temprano la cita?**

Se estaba metiendo en terreno prohibido y personal, era tan fácil cuidar su espacio como darle cerrar a la ventana y se acababa el entrometimiento del chico éste. Pero no quería dejar de hablarle, así que era igual de fácil no responderle y cambiarle el tema. Pero se sentía tan mal con lo que pasó horas atrás que deseaba desahogarse con alguien, y que mejor con un total extraño del internet.

Lanturn: _uf, supieras por el día que tuve que pasar_

RED97: **pues estuve toda el día aquí, podré estar toda la noche leyendo tu historia de San Valentín, además esto es lo más parecido a una conversación que he tenido durante todo el rato conectado en el chat, soy todo ojos.**

Lanturn: _bueno te contaré, solo porque me caes bien ajaja. Un amigo que no veía hace mucho se le ocurre aparecer justo hoy para invitarme a salir, acepte su invitación y salimos, lo pasamos súper bien, fue todo muy entrete, hasta que se me tiro encima dándome un beso y aprovechándose de la situación (quiero dejar claro que no me gusta), así que se arruino el lindo día que tuvimos y lo más probable, la amistad_

RED97: **mmmm típico de hombres**

Lanturn: _tú no eres hombre acaso? ¬¬_

RED97: **pero jamás haría algo así! No me aprovecharía de nadie, menos de una amiga**

Lanturn: _pero yo le gusto_

RED97 **:** **pero no es excusa! Lo estas defendiendo?**

Lanturn: _no, obvio que no, pero…_

RED97: **pero nada, lo que hizo fue demasiado desubicado, acaso se te declaró antes siquiera?**

Lanturn: _no, pero era obvio…_

RED97: **ni aunque fuera lo más claro que el agua, no tenía derecho de sobrepasarse con nadie!**

Lanturn: _porque te enojas tanto? No es que te haya pasado a ti_

RED97: **si, lo sé, pero de verdad que me da mucha rabia esa clase de hombres, espera, iré por una bebida para relajarme un poco jeje ^,^u**

En eso Misty recordó el chocolate ya frio a medio tomar, vio la hora en su computador y ya eran las 3 de la mañana, aunque no quisiera dejar de hablar con RED el sueño la estaba consumiendo.

RED97: **volvi, me extrañaste?**

Lanturn: _uf, vieras jajaja, oye y a ti que te pasó? Tu Valentín estaba en el chat que estuviste todo el día acá?_

RED97: **jajaja no, no tengo Valentín y no creo en estos días comerciales, son solo para hacernos quedar más pobres**

Lanturn: _típico comentario de persona despechada_

RED97 **: wow wow wow acaso después de tu gran cita, sigues defendiendo este tonto día?**

Lanturn: _si, si hubiera sido con la persona correcta te aseguro que hubiera sido el día perfecto y no estaría acá hablando contigo_

RED97: **y lo más probable es que yo seguiría viendo penes xD gracias a dios que no encontraste a la persona perfecta jajajaja**

Lanturn: _oye!_

RED97: **tú me trataste de despechado, es mi contrataque :P**

Lanturn: _vaya es tarde, creo que iré a dormir señor Red_

RED97: **oh no, tan luego? Si recién se estaba poniendo bueno esto**

Lanturn: _mis ojos no dan más, lo siento_

RED97: **está bien, espero que descanses y duermas bien, fue un gusto hablar contigo Lanturn, adiós!**

Lanturn: _Adiós (: !_

Apagó su computadora y se fue a su cama a descansar, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida sin antes pensar en la cita perfecta que hubiera tenido si su Valentín hubiera sido Ash.


	2. RED97

**CAP. II RED97**

A la mañana siguiente Misty despertó con un recuerdo terrible del sueño que tuvo esa noche, la sensación de manos ajenas tocando su cuerpo lo mantenía intacto en su mente, teniendo escalofríos de vez en cuando por todo su ser. Se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, observó por el pasillo y vio que la puerta de las habitaciones de sus hermanas estaba cerradas por lo que dedujo que ya se encontraban en casa (dejaron las puertas abiertas al salir). La colorina se dirigía al baño cuando vio pasar una caballera rubia rápida por al lado de ella ganándole el uso del baño.

̶ ¡DAISY, YO IBA A ENTRAR PRIMERO! ̶ Gritó Misty.

̶ shhh, no hagas ruido, que Tracey sigue durmiendo en mi cuarto ̶ Susurró Daisy.

̶ ¿¡qué!? ¿¡Durmieron juntos!? ¿Para qué crees que están las habitaciones para invitados? ̶ Comentó la chica con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

̶ Ay hermanita, como si fuera algo de otro mundo haber dormido con Tracey, además no olvides que es mi prometido, nos vamos a casar.

̶ Por eso mismo, es tu prometido solamente, cuando sean esposos pueden hacer lo que quieran

-olvidé que eras la mayor ̶ Terminó la conversación Daisy y se encerró en el baño. Misty no tuvo otra opción que ir a la cocina para buscar su desayuno, se sirvió un bowl con leche y cereal y se regresó a su cuarto para prender su computador, durante todo el rato tuvo las ganas de conectarse al tal chat por si volvía a toparse con Red, le había agradado bastante aquella persona y no sabía por qué pero le encantaba la idea de volver a conversar con él. Estuvo media hora metida en la página sin toparse con nadie especial. " _supongo que no lo encontraré"_ y apagó su computador.

Aún era bien temprano, cerca de las 9AM por lo que decidió ir a hacer las labores del gimnasio sin antes percatarse que su celular vibraba, sabía quién era.

" _Misty, por favor, perdóname, sé que lo que hice fue estúpido, lo siento mucho, yo te quiero mucho y no quiero perderte por algo como lo que pasó"_

Simplemente ignoró el mensaje lanzando su teléfono lejos, no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso por el momento.

Se dirigió al gimnasio y saludó a todos sus pokémon, luego les preparó la comida a cada uno de ellos mientras pensaba qué hacer para conseguir comida pokémon de tan buena calidad y barata que no sea a manos de Richard, tenía planeado cortar toda relación con él por un largo tiempo.

Tomó una escoba y comenzó a barrer su gimnasio cuando una somnolienta chica apareció a su lado. Era Lily quien venía recién despertando.

̶ A mí me tocaban las tareas del gimnasio hoy ̶ Soltó la chica con un gran bostezo estirando los brazos hacia el cielo.

̶ No te preocupes, desperté temprano y no tenía que más hacer, si quieres puede encargarte del entrenamiento.

̶ Ok, pero mientras ellos comen yo igual lo haré, acompáñame a tomar desayuno y cuéntame cómo te fue en tu cita de ayer ̶ Lily tomó el brazo de la peli naranja y la arrastró hacia la cocina. Ambas se sentaron y Misty se hizo una taza de café para acompañar a su hermana ya que había tomado desayuno con anterioridad, el resto de la mañana se la pasaron ambas conversando sobre sus citas. Lily por el contrario de Misty tuvo una velada entretenida de principio a fin con un grupo de amigas y amigos, nada romántico, solo pasarla bien. Misty por su parte no dio muchos detalles de su velada, pero dio a entender que no fue una de las mejores salidas.

̶ Ah, y Lily, si Richard llama al gimnasio o viene de visita, yo no estoy, ¿de acuerdo? ̶ Diciendo eso la colorina salió de la cocina dejando a su hermana confundida.

Pasó el medio día, y la tarde, y Misty se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro del gimnasio, su compañero Azumarill la seguía por donde ella se dirigía sin entender bien que es lo que estaba haciendo, pues Misty no sabía cómo ocupar su tiempo, de vez en cuando se conectaba a su computadora esperando que cierto avatar apareciera después de una gran cantidad de personas que no le interesaban nada, volvía a salir de su pieza y empezaba a recorrer su casa, se topaba con sus hermanas y les buscaba conversación para matar el tiempo de cierta manera, ni con Tracey se pudo mantener ocupada ya que después de almorzar éste se dirigió de vuelta al Laboratorio. Lo único bueno de toda esta ansiedad de la chica es que el famoso _bicho_ de los recuerdos no había ocupado su cabeza en ningún momento.

Ya entrada la noche la muchacha le dio otra oportunidad a su computadora y se conectó por última vez el en día, paso varias personas indiferentes hasta que vio la anhelada imagen de Pichu, le dio en aceptar y rápidamente escribió un hola.

RED97: **vaya vaya, que coincidencia esta, apenas me meto a la página y me encuentro contigo**

Lanturn: _después de estar día completo_ acá _pensé que nunca más volverías_

RED97: **me estuviste buscando todo el día?**

Misty se dio cuenta de lo que le había escrito y sintió mucha vergüenza su cara se volvió roja y se la tapó con sus manos aun sabiendo que nadie la estaba observando.

RED97: **la verdad es que yo igual quería hablar contigo y me quería conectar hace mucho rato, pero tú sabes que estoy algo ocupado… y ahora que me acuerdo, tú me habías dicho lo mismo! Cómo es que pudiste conectarte en el día?**

Lanturn: _es cierto, pero ahora me encuentro de vacaciones_

RED97: **oh, que entretenido! Yo acabo de entrar a trabajar por lo que no tendré vacaciones en un laaaaargo tiempo ^.^u**

RED97: **y bueno, cuéntame de tu día, que hiciste aparte de esperarme jajaja**

Lanturn: _no estaba esperándote!_

RED97: **no te apenes, sé que soy muy simpático y nadie puede olvidarse de mis encantos, soy un imán para las persona JAJAJA**

Lanturn _:_ _si claro…..oh espérame un segundo, me están llamando._

Era el 30avo llamado que había recibido ese día en su celular, sin contar las llamadas que hubo hacia el gimnasio, las visitas y los mensajes de texto. Ya estaba aburrida y le podría fin a la situación.

RED97: **aló? Todo bien?**

Lanturn: _hola, disculpa la tardanza, era el estúpido chico que te hable ayer_

RED97: **:O! y que quería? Qué te dijo?**

Lanturn: _bueno, pedirme disculpas_

RED97: **y qué le respondiste? No me digas que ya lo perdonaste…**

Lanturn: _NO! Le dije que no me volviera a llamar, que la situación me afectaba, y aun no estaba preparada para hablar con él, que cuando el momento llegara yo lo iba a buscar para tener una conversación_

RED97: **bien bien, buena respuesta, felicitaciones jajaja**

Lanturn: _jajaja_

RED97: **realmente siento que estoy hablando con un Lanturn real xDD**

Lanturn: _oh hablando de eso…ese Pichu, es tuyo?_

RED97: **sii…eclosionó de un huevo hace poco**

Lanturn: _en serio? Tú lo incubaste?_

RED97: **así es, pero ahora se lo pasaré a un amigo para que lo crie**

Lanturn: _y por qué no lo crías tú?_

RED97: **la verdad apenas puedo criarme a mí, dudo que pueda criar a un pokémon bebe xDD, pero no te preocupes, se lo dejaré a un amigo muy cercano que es el mejor criador pokémon de la región…y tú? Tienes un Lanturn?**

Lanturn: _oh no, solo puse la imagen que más me gustó de internet jejeje_

RED97: **pues pone una imagen tuya!**

Lanturn: _quee estás loco?_

RED97: **jajaja era broma, tranqui…pero la verdad me gustaría saber más de ti, no como eres físicamente, pero quizás tu edad, o de dónde eres…**

Misty no sabía si era prudente contarle cosas personales de su vida, tampoco iba a darle su número de tarjeta corriente, pero esto de conocer gente por internet no le daba mucha confianza, y se sentía de lo más cómoda manteniendo ese escudo ficticio de su verdadero yo.

RED97: **si quieres parto yo, tengo 20 años y soy de Kanto**

Con aquella información tan vaga podría lidiar la chica, Kanto era un región tan grande que podría vivir en cualquier ciudad.

Lanturn: _tengo 21 y también soy de Kanto_

RED97: **vaya, que vieja eres xDDD**

Lanturn: _hey! Es solo un año!_

RED97: **lo sé, lo sé jajaja que poco tolerante eres a las bromas :P podrías relajarte un poquito más, sobre todo ahora que estas de vacaciones**

Lanturn:

RED97: **ya ya perdón, no te molesto más :* mmm ya se! Por qué no jugamos a algo**

Lanturn: _a qué?_

RED97: **tratemos de adivinar datos entre nosotros, así como, yo digo cosas tuyas y si le acierto gano un punto, y lo mismo contigo con datos sobre mí.**

Lanturn: _mmm está bien, comienza tú_

RED97: **bien! Ok, mmm… creo que eres un de las típicas chicas románticas y cursis xD**

Lanturn: _ehh? Por qué dices eso?_

RED97: **por todo lo que me has contando con el chico este, si fueras alguien no romántico ni siquiera te hubiera importando el asunto, no te hubieras enfadado y no hubieras entrado a un chat como este para olvidarte del asunto…o me equivoco?**

El chico tenía razón, si hubiera sido una persona como sus hermanas por ejemplo, esa cita hubiera sido como cualquier otra, en un día como cualquier otro, sin esperar nada especial, ni alguien especial. Hubiera aceptado el beso y las caricias sin ningún problema ya que no estaría buscando el amor perfecto y eterno. Pero como diablos él sabía algo como eso por una conversación escueta en el chat.

Lanturn: _creo que…tienes razón…_

RED97: **si! Punto para mí!**

Lanturn: _ahora mi turno!_

Misty no sabía muy bien que decir, la verdad no era muy buena adivinando, menos cosas como estas, la personalidad de alguien a quien ni siquiera ha visto, solo rescataba lo preocupado que se notó cuando le contó su problema con Richard.

Lanturn: _eres alguien que…tiene muchas amistades…y que…se preocupa por cada una de ellas, y mmm, desea lo mejor para esas personas, y siempre estás ahí cada vez que necesiten de ti :D_

…

…

…

Pasaron los minutos y Misty se empezaba a impacientar, sabía que Red había leído el mensaje pero no había respuesta de su parte. Después de 7 minutos volvió a escribirle

Lanturn: _estás ahí? Dije algo malo?_

RED97: **aquí estoy, lo siento, debo irme**

Lanturn: _que? Pero qué pasó?_

RED97: **todo bien, solo debo irme por ahora, hablamos otro día, si?, adiós.**

He inmediatamente otra persona apareció en lugar de Red, Misty ni siquiera se fijó en quien era y le dio en cerrar a la página, lo que había pasado fue muy extraño y la dejó un poco desconcertada sobre todo luego de pensar en lo que le había escrito y eran solo cosas positivas (y más que nada imprecisas que de seguro podría ayudarle a acertarle a algo que describió para ganar puntos en el juego), no tuvo más remedio que dejar el computador a un lado y preparase para dormir, eran más de las 23PM y ella tenía mucho sueño.

* * *

" _Misty", como un ligero suspiro llegó su nombre a su oído, miró en dirección de dónde provenía y vio a un chico a su lado tendiéndole la mano para que lo acompañara a donde quiera que fuera. Sin dudar le tomo la mano y casi flotando se dirigieron hacia un profundo bosque, el cual ella conocía ya que había estado ahí antes. Miró al chico de quien iba tomada de la mano y observó su rostro infantil, se vio a ella misma y tenía la edad de 10 años. ¿Había viajado en el tiempo?, no importaba, lo importante era que estaba con él nuevamente, tomadas de la mano, flotando donde el viento los llevara, hasta que de pronto una sombra se transformó en la persona que trataba de evitar._

" _¡Richard!" su acompañante soltó su mano, y se ubicó entre ella y la sombra que estaba cobrando vida "¡Déjala tranquila!", se posicionó a la ofensiva apretando sus puños sin disimular lo furioso que estaba._

" _Ash" susurraba la chica, la estaban defendiendo. De pronto la sombra de Richard atravesó el cuerpo de Ash como si fuera aire puro y llego hacia ella convirtiéndose en tangible, tomo con fuerza sus muñecas y a pura fuerza bruta la alejó del morocho._

" _¡Ash!" gritaba forcejando, mientras la figura de Ash se desvanecía_

" _¡Ash!"_

" _¡Ash!"_

̶ ¡Ash! ̶ Gritó aun dormida, y Azumarill que se encontraba velando su sueño saltó sobre su cama con la intensión de despertarla ̶ ¡Ah!, Azumarill me diste un susto…uf, pero que mal sueño ̶ Misty sacudió su cabeza para tratar de despejarla y acarició a su pokémon agradeciéndole haberla despertado, frotó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y dio un pequeño estirón a todo su cuerpo, giró su vista hacia el escritorio que estaba al lado de su cama y enfocó su vista en la hora, eran las 8AM, bostezó sonoramente, aún era temprano y el sueño no se iba por completo y aun somnolienta se percató en que su computador se encontraba prendido y con la página del chat abierta. – Qué raro, juré que la había cerrado ̶ Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al aparato para apagarlo cuando se dio cuenta en un icono de carta al lado de su avatar de Lanturn. No lo dudo dos veces y lo pinchó.

" _Para: Lanturn_

 _De: RED97_

 _Enviado: 15 de febrero a las 23:30PM_

 _Hey, el viernes tengo el día libre, por si te agrada conversar por más tiempo, estaré desde temprano esperándote, ojala hallarte."_

Era un simple mensaje que ocasionó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, olvidó por completo su sueño y prosiguió su día normal.

Esa tarde decidió ir a dar un paseo por la cuidad junto con Azumarill se dirigieron al centro para hacer comprar, Misty compró un par de prendas para ellas y sus hermanas, luego pasaron a la tienda pokémon para comprarle cosas a su acompañante, hace mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer tales cosas nunca estaba con ánimo para hacerlo así que fue muy afortunado el mensaje que leyó esa mañana, pues se notaba la felicidad en su radiante cara. Su pokémon igualmente lo notó y caminaba feliz al lado de su entrenadora.

Cuando llegaron a casa Daisy los esperaba con una importante noticia.

̶ Ay Misty que bueno que llegaste, ya se estaba haciendo tarde ̶ Le hablaba la mayor mientras ayuda a la colorina con las bolsas – Te estábamos esperando.

̶ ¿para qué?

̶ El viernes iremos donde Violet y nos vamos a quedar el fin de semana allá, entonces tenemos que ordenar las cosas para mañana.

̶ ¿qué? ̶ Justo tenían que salir el día en que ella lo tenía ocupado – Oh, yo... no podré ir.

̶ ¿cómo que no podrás ir? ̶ Dijo Daisy arqueando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

̶ es que…no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.

̶ ¿Cosas más importantes que tu hermanita que está allá en Viridian sola?

̶ Vamos Daisy, ambas sabemos que no está sola, Darren está de lo más bien _cuidándola._

̶ No me cambies el tema, ¿qué es más importante que visitar a Daisy?

̶ Bueno…me veré con…con… ̶ No sabía en quien pensar, la verdad que hace mucho que no se juntaba con ninguno de sus amigos, ya casi había olvidado que existían, nombró a la primera persona que se le vino a la cabeza ̶ …con ¡Duplica!

̶ ¿Duplica?...pero hace cuanto que no te ves con ella ̶ Lo decía con cierta sospecha, no lo estaba creyendo mucho el numerito de su hermana.

̶ ¡Pues por eso mismo! Como hace tanto no nos vemos, que el otro día me llamó y quedamos en vernos el viernes ̶ Una gran sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la chica para tratar de convencer a la seria muchacha que tenía en frente.

̶ mmm está bien, pero el sábado te vas a Vidirian, ¿sí?, le avisaré a Lily.

Cuando Daisy abandonó las escena Misty suspiró aliviada, y observó de reojo a su pokémon que la miraba confundido, pues el gran lagomorfo estaba casi 100% del tiempo al lado de ella y en ningún momento supo algo sobre la tal visita de Duplica, algo tramaba su dueña y tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

Era viernes temprano, el gimnasio se encontraba en total silencio, por una parte porque los que habitaban ahí seguían durmiendo y por otra porque habían dos personas menos en la casa (las que más alboroto suelen hacer), Daisy y Lily salieron bien temprano de casa para llegar igualmente temprano donde Violet quien las estaría esperando con un rico desayuno preparado por ella. " _¡Te vas a perder el rico desayuno que prepararé para ti feita!"_ le gritó a Misty cuando ésta la llamó para avisarle que no iría ese día a verla.

Misty despertó tan bien descansada y se extrañó mucho cuando trató de recordar el típico sueño o mal recuerdo que hacía su mañana desagradable pero nada se le vino a la cabeza, se sentó rápidamente sobre su cama y se sintió de lo más ligera, como si recién se hubiera dado un baño relajante y ahora solo sentía que estaba flotando. Había olvidado la última vez que se sintió así, puso atención a su alrededor y escuchó el silencio, supuso que sus hermanas ya se habían ido, miró a los pies de su cama y vio como subía y bajaba lentamente el cuerpo de su pokémon marino quien dormía plácidamente aún, luego miró el reloj de su escritorio y se levantó de golpe cuando se dio cuenta lo tarde que era.

Rápido, se dirigió al baño, se aseó, partió al gimnasio, alimentó a sus pokémon, fue a tomar desayuno y volvió a su cuarto en menos de 1 hora. Ya desocupada se sentó frente a su computador, no sabía si era momento de conectarse no tenía la seguridad de hallar a Red, pero tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él, " _¿por qué estaré tan ansiosa?"_.

20 minutos pasaron para finalmente conectarse a la famosa página de chat, para su sorpresa un nuevo icono de carta aparecía al lado de su avatar.

" _Para: Lanturn_

 _De: RED97_

 _Enviado: x de febrero a las 10:20AM_

 _Hola, cuando puedas conversar, entra a este link: xxxxxxxx"_

Misty así lo hizo, y apareció una ventana de chat en donde el _host_ era RED97

L: _Hola?_

R: **hola! Llegaste!**

L: _qué es esto?_

R: **un chat privado, así nos evitamos cierto spam de personas jejeje**

L: _y cómo sabías de esto?_

R: **estuve haciendo investigaciones mientras esperaba que llegaras xP**

L: _ooh… perdón si te hice esperar mucho :/_

R: **no te preocupes**

R: **y qué tal tus días sin mí? Sufriste mucho? Jajajaja**

L: _no se te quita lo engreído cierto?_

L: _por cierto…que fue eso de la otra noche? Te fuiste así de repente, ni siquiera supe si gané o no el punto del juego_

R: **oh sí...acerca de eso…lo siento**

L: _qué pasó? Dije algo malo?_

R: **no quiero hablar de eso**

L: _ah, okey, perdón_ …

R: **mejor cuéntame de tus días, qué tal estuvieron?**

L: l _a verdad es que bien, ayer salí de compras, ah y casi no hablamos hoy xD_

R: **qué? Porqué no? Querías abandonarme?**

L: _jaja noo, es que a mis hermanas se les ocurrió ir a Viridian por el fin de semana, por lo que ahora me quedé de dueña de casa_

R: **QUÉEEE!? IBAS A VENIR A VIRIDIAN!?**

L: _"venir"? estás ahí?_

R: **siii! Vivo aquí! Jajaja nos hubiéramos visto! Jaja**

L: _vaya, que casi coincidencia xD_

R: **así que tienes hermanas…cuántos son?**

L: _cuántos son qué?_

R: **hermanos…**

L: _ah!, somos 4 hermanas, dos viven conmigo y una en Viridian y tú? Tienes hermanos?_

R: **no, soy hijo único**

L: _ahora comprendo todo tu engreimiento, típico de hijo único consentido jajaj_

R: **jajaja que pesada Xp**

L: _:* oye y que tal tu semana? Mucho trabajo?_

R: **pues sí, como entré hace poco tengo muchas cosas que hacer u.u**

L: _bueno, pero ahora tienes todo el fin de semana para descansar (:_

R: **siii y tú que harás este finde?**

L: _oh! Mañana saldré temprano para ir donde mis hermanas_

R: **awww entonces sólo te quedaste hoy por mi 3**

L: _jaja no! Estar menos tiempo con ellas es mejor_

R: **oyee! Tengo una idea! Si mañana vienes a Viridian, porque no nos juntamos?**

L: _quéeee!? Estás loco!? No te conozco_

R: **vamos, será divertido!**

L: _cómo se yo que no eres un sicópata o asesino o un viejo degenerado?_

R: **hey! Te dije que tenía 20 años…**

L: _sí, pero como se yo que no me estas mintiendo_

R: **mira, veámoslo de esta manera. Yo tampoco sé quién eres tú o si me dices la verdad, pero aun así no tengo miedo de querer juntarme contigo. Estamos corriendo el mismo riesgo**

L: _claro, si a ti no te importa quien sea, si tu objetivo es matarme_

R: **jajajaja tonta, hagámoslo, será entretenido**

L: no sé…

Así se mantuvo la conversación por un buen rato, Misty no tenía ningún interés de juntarse con Red, en realidad le daba mucho miedo, pero Red estaba muy entusiasmado en querer verla, en conocerse en persona. Finalmente terminaron ese tema sin llegar a ningún acuerdo, y no se volvió a tocar la conversación dentro de todo el día. Hay que dejar claro que estuvieron todo el día conversando, de temas triviales como personales (no tan personales, Misty siempre mantenía la barrera de su intimidad) fue un día muy entretenido para ambos. Pero la noche llegaba al igual que el sueño, y como mañana la muchacha tenía que madrugar para viajar a Cuidad Verde se despidieron hasta la próxima vez que se comunicaran.

A la mañana siguiente Misty despertó con la alarma de su reloj de escritorio, Azumarill quien dormía junto a ella saltó de la cama al escuchar los sonoros avisos que indicaban las 8AM. Con un gran bostezo la líder se estiró y salió de su cama para dirigirse a duchar sin antes pasar por su computadora con el sentimiento de encontrar un mensaje de su amigo virtual, y pues se corazonada no estaba equivocada, un mensaje sin leer se encontraba en su perfil del chat.

" _Para: Lanturn_

 _De: RED97_

 _Enviado: x de febrero a las 03:00AM_

 _Hola…mañana a las 5PM estaré en la entrada del parque de Viridian, ahí donde está el centro pokémon, no estoy obligándote a ir, pero si cambias de opinión estaré esperándote, si no vienes…está bien, pero de verdad espero que vengas y nos veamos!_

 _Cariños, Red."_

" _Estás loco…"_ Y con una sonrisa en su rostro Misty se dirigió a ducharse.


End file.
